


Through Thick or Thin

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [11]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Community: femslash100, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Magic, Sub Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina’s nothing is not an attentive dominant, and she always understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through Thick or Thin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evilregal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilregal/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Emma/Regina - Aftercare. 
> 
> Takes place during no specific time in canon.

Regina cups Emma’s face in her hands, the other woman’s skin damp with sweat beneath her touch. “Emma? Can you hear me, dear?”

Emma opens her eyes a crack. “I can hear you.” Her breathing still pulses out in sharp waves, body lax with the aftershocks of a powerful orgasm. She swallows hard. “Water?”

“Right here,” Regina says, and poofs the glass from the bedside table into her hand, not even willing to pull away from Emma to grab it. She tips it gently to Emma’s lips, allowing her to drink. “What else can I get you?”

“The left one,” Emma says, nodding towards her wrist that’s bound with magic to the headboard. “Keep the right one for now.”

“Of course,” Regina says, and slowly releases Emma’s wrist. She takes it in her hands and massages feeling back into the skin. The good thing about binding with magic is that it doesn’t bruise. “Are you sure you don’t need both?”

Emma shakes her head. “No, I just…need to feel it for a little longer.” She doesn’t have to elaborate—Regina’s nothing is not an attentive dominant, and she always understands. With her free hand, Emma strokes Regina’s hair, smiling lazy and slow. “Your Highness, I think you actually fucked my brains out this time.”

Regina rolls her eyes and takes Emma’s hand, kissing her palm. “Not enough to keep you quiet, I see.”

“Never,” Emma agrees, and closes her eyes, letting Regina’s touch wash over her senses once more.


End file.
